Bumlets and Bliss
by LovesBrooklyn
Summary: Bliss is just another newsie running from the law and into the arms of her brother, Bumlets. Things in 'Hattan get turned upside down with David tries to keep her around, against all odds.
1. Bumlets, Brooke, and Bliss

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Newsies. This is a fan fic.**

**I do own Bliss. She's MINE! And Tape.**

**NOTE: This is a shallower fan fic…an easy read, ya know. I loose touch with somethings along the way but... Enjoy. Review!**

**Chapter 1: Bumlets, Brooke, and Bliss**

The girl took a deep breath. She was finally standing outside the lodge house- the same one Spot had claimed the boy she was looking for at was at.

She has running from her past, right into the arms of the boy who protected years ago.

She brought her closed fist to the surface of the door and knocked once-twice-three times.

"Bumlets," Kloppman called over the noise of the gambling newsies in the lobby. Bumlets raised his head in ackknowdgment. "Get the door, would ya?"

"Sure," Bumlets said simply, having no idea who was on the other side. He stood up and took two steps to towards the door. He put his fist around the knob, truned it, and pulled the door open.

He found a girl on the other side of the door.

She opened her eyes wide as a teenage boy opened the door.

The two teenagers simply stared at each other for a moment.

She found her voice first. "Ryan?" She asked shyly, timidly, unsurley.

He nodded, still short his gift of speech.

She swallowed hard, realize her worst fear of him forgetting about her had come true. She was ready to turn away and run straight back to the East Side, when Bumlets finally said, "Brooke?"

She smiled lightly. "Yeah," She said softly, relived that he hadn't forgotten of her.

He smiled at her. Her dark hair had grown past her waist and her blue eyes were even brighter than they had been so many years ago.

She studied him. It seemed like forever seen she had seen his face. His dark hair was longer than she had ever seen it, but his dark eyes still shone with comfort. He had lost that soft little boy build and had grown a hard, muscular, manly figure. He embraced her with a hug. "Brooke," he muttered softly. He suddenly realized she was shaking in the cold, breezy night air. He placed an arm around her shoulder, afraid to lose her again, and lead her into the lodge house.

"Took ya long enough, Bumlets," Racetrack Higgins said, collecting his winnings and not bothering to look up at Bumlets, or Brooke.

Mush Myers shoved Race in the side with his eblow. "Race," Mush whispered.

"What?" Race asked as he began to shuffle the cards.

"He's got a girl with him," Mush pointed out.

Race looked up.

Brooke stared at all the newsies, who were staring at her.

"These are the Mahnattan newsboys," Bumlets told Brooke.

"But, who's she?" Boots asked, his dice laying forgotten on the floor.

"This is Brooke," Bumlets said. The newsies continued to stare at him, wanting him to answer their unspoken questions. _How did he know her? Cousin? Long-lost friend? Long-lost lover? Where is she from? Brooklyn? The East Side? Long Island? Why is she here now? Broke as a joke? Dumped by her lover?_

"She's my sister. She's 15," Bumlets clairified. Crutchy cocked his head to the side. Sure, they both had dark hair, but Brooke's eyes were blue, not brown like Bumlets's.

"She don't look like a Brooke," Racetrack argued.

Brooke rolled her eyes. Who was this guy to tell her what- or who- she looked like?

"Then what does she look like?" Bumlets asked.

Racetrack didn't asnwer; it was Jack's job to name the new newsies. Jack stepped forward and studied the girl. He placed a gentle hand under her chin and tipped her face back to study her eyes. She was short, but lean. Her blue eyes were bright and gave the false impression of warmth. He could tell she was strong, and would stand up for herself and for others.

"Bliss," Jack said suddnely, softly.

"Bliss?" Bumlets asked, confused.

"Yes," Jack said with more confidence. He had a knack for doing things like this. How do you think named Kid Blink? Or Racetrack? Or Mush? "Bliss."

"Bliss," the newsies echoed. "Why Bliss?" "What's Bliss?"

"Okay?" Jack asked Broo- Bliss.

She nodded. "Sure." She knew bliss meant pleasure, heaven, happiness. Tape, the leader of the East Side, had told her that once.

Bumlets led Bliss to the bunk room a few minutes later.

"Ryan?" She asked, after her brother had led her to her new bunk.

"It's Bumlets," Bumlets corrected her.

"Bumlets," She corrected herself. "Why did you move to Mahnattan?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last time you wrote, you lived in Long Island." Bliss reminded him.

"Oh, that's right," Bumlets said. "I don't know why I moved. It was a long time ago."

"Okay," Bliss said, the answer was good enough for her.

Bumlets wanted to ask his sister why SHE had moved, but he knew it was to soon for that."The other's will be up in a minute," Bumlets informed her.

"Okay," Bliss said. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"All right," Bumlets said. He kissed her forehead. "It's great to see you."

Bliss nodded and smiled at her older brother. Bumlets left the room and Bliss took off her jacket and vest, then crawled into her bunk.

Bumlets walked down the stairs into the lobby and was greeted by Jack.

"You're sister seems nice," Cowboy said, making small talk- something he wasn't extermly good at.

"Yeah," Bumlets said, running his hands through his hair. "She's a sweet little girl."

"Little girl?" Jack echoed with an amused laugh. "She's no 'little girl', Bumlets, she's practically a woman.

"Not quite though," Bumlets argued. Jack nodded, allowing his friend to be in denail about his baby sister's maturity. "You think she'll be excpected?" Bumlets asked. Bliss had a 'rule-optional' rule.

Jack was tempted to say: 'Of course, she's more beautiful than Medda!' But he didn't. Instead he said, "Sure she will. Expectionally by David."

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" Bumlets asked.

"I know Davey's taste in women, that's all," Jack said simply.

"David won't like her like THAT!" Bumlets argued. Then, he dropped his confidence. "Will he?"

Jack smirked. "We'll see tomorrow." Then Cowboy left Bumlets to ponder the future of his little sister's love life.

Bliss used to like the night.

She used to love throwing her tired, sore body into a welcoming bunk after a long, hard day of selling papes.

But, recently, slepping was no longer…enjoyable for her. Ever since a few weeks ago.

There had been these two boys who had been bothering Bliss. It started out with them simply just following her for part of the day. Then they had began flirting with her.

It had been no big deal at first. She had brushed off the flirting and the following.

Then, they stared trying to put their arm around her and telling their friends that she was there girlfriend. She had yelled at them a couple of times. But, over all she ignored them.

Then, one day, they followed Bliss home. She was trying to shake them off the whole time. She had started running in the oppisite direction of the warehouse, but they followed. Eventaully night fell and Bliss decided she needed to go home some time. She ran to the warehouse, fully aware that they were following her from half a block back.

It took her ten minutes to sprit to the warehouse. When she got there, Tape was waiting for her. She quickly explained and he agreed to get rid of them.

Bliss never knew what happened that night. She just fugured Tape had soaked the boys.

One week later, the boys were found unconcious in a side alley. Their friends had claimed that their crazy-ex-girlfriend-who-always-yelled-at-them had done it. And the two boys sided with them.

But, it wasn't Bliss! Bliss did not hurt them! But, the cops wouldn't listen to her. Everyone but the newsies were against her.

The cops claimed that unless the true crime-commiter stepped forward, Bliss would be put in Jail. Not the Refugge, but the Jail. So, she fleed. What was she suppose to do!? She couldn't just stand there and let the cops send her to jail for a crime she didn't commit!

Bliss knew that the crime was not a wide-spread thing. She knew she didn't have to go any farther than Brooklyn to be safe, but she went to Manhattan- because Bumlets was there.

Bliss knew that if any of the Manhattan newsies found out- including Bumlets- they would think down to her. And, maybe even think she DID commit the crime.

There was NO way possible ANY of them could find out she was running from the law.


	2. Cute Boy, Pretty Girl

**Chapter 2: Cute Boy, Pretty Girl**

Bliss rubbed her eyes once more as she stood in line to get her papes. Bliss had been woken up by Kloppan and the other newsies at the crack of dawn. Way to early for an East Side newsie.

"Hey, David," Bumlest called to the teenage newsie who had just shown up with his younger brother. Bliss raised her head to see who Bumlets was talking to. She saw the cute teenage newsie with the golden curly locks and blue eyes and smiled. He was really cute.

She turned her back on Bumlets and David as she bought her papes. 70 papes.

She turned away from the cirriculation window to run right into Jack. "Sorry," She muttered, moving to the right to walk around him, but Jack slung one arm around her shoulder and led her in the direction of Bumlets and looked up at him with wide eyes. Why was he doing this to her?

"David," Jack said in his thick New York street accent. "This is Bliss-"

"My younger sister," Bumlets added.

David looked into Bliss's blue eyes. Pretty girl, he decided. Sure her hair was a little too long for his liking, but she could easily be mistaken as a lady instead of just another teenage orphan selling papes. Unless, of course, she was wear THOSE selling clothes.

"She'll sell with you today," Jack finished simply, in that no-questions-shall-be-asked tone of his.

"What?" David studdered. "But-"

"You'll sell with Bliss at our Wednesday selling spot." Jack clarified further.

"And you and Les?" David asked.

"Will sell at our Sunday selling spot," Jack finished.

"But-" David started to argue. But why was he argueing? He wanted to spend more time to get to know her. But, David had a knack for saying the wrong things to girls. Why do you think he never got a date?

"So, it's settled," Jack said simply. He took his arm back from around Bliss and gave her a slight blink-and-miss-it nugde towards David.

Bliss felt the need to sigh, but she didn't. She may as well make the best of these few hours with such a cute boy. She smiled sweetly at David and spit on her hand, David did the same, and they shared a spit shake. "I'm Bliss," She said.

"I'm David," David replied. Even though they both already knew each other's names.

"You go by you're REAL name?" Bliss asked. That unuasul for any newsie- East Side or Manhattan.

"Well, yeah," David said with a shrug. He knew it was unusual for a newsie. "Me and my brother both."

"Why?" Bliss asked.

"We became newsies around the time of the strike," David explained. "Everyone was too busy to name us."

Bliss nodded. "Makes sence."

David smiled her. She shifted her papes higher onto her shoulder. "Who named you 'Bliss'?" David asked.

"Jack did," Bliss answered.

"When?" David asked, he hadn't thought that she had known Jack for too long.

"Last night," Bliss answered.

"Last night?" David repeated. "And everyone already calls you 'Bliss'?"

Bliss nodded with a shrug. "Yeah."

The question turned out to be a real conversation stopper. David began to lead her towards their selling destination.

After a few moments of silence, Bliss asked, "So, where are we selling today?"

"Ah," David stutured, even though the answer was right on the tipe of her tongue. "The wrestling rink."

"Wrestling rink?" Bliss echoed.

"Yeah," David said with a slight nod. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Bliss said, pushing any thoughts of hestitation our of her mind. Why had she been skeptical in the first place? "Of course it's okay. Why wouldn't it?"

David looked at her skeptically. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," Bliss said qucikly, thrown off guard by the question. "Of course not."

"Okay," David said, temperorarly satisfied with the answer she had given him.

David and Bliss laughed together as they walked towards Tibby's for a lunch. David had promised her that Bumlets would be there.

Bliss was a wreck. Everytime she saw a young man with any feature similar to those that the boys who had annoyed her in the East Side, and she would jump.

David didn't actaully notice that Bliss was paraniod with many of the young men on the streets. He noticed that she had a tenency to look around a lot- but he figured it was just curiosity to being in Mahatann for the first time.

The two newsies entered Tibby's while David explained how he meant Jack and Bliss laughed at their first almost-spit-shake. David was in the middle of explaining how scared he was when he first meant Spot, when Bliss put a hand on his shoulder and laughed.

Jack smirked triuphantly as David and Bliss walked into Tibby's together. Bliss put a hand on David's shoulder and lauhged.

Jack glanced over at Bumlets and saw that he was studying the two, too.

Jack nudged Bumlets in the ribs. "Ya know," Jack said, "I thought David would like her," he paused, "But I never did imagine she would like him, too!"

Bumlets remained simlent.

"Maybe out little Davey-Boy will get his first girl!" Jack continued excitlingly.

Bumlets shifted his gaze to glare at Jack. "She's TOO young," Bumlets said simply, trying to copy Jack's no-questions-asked tone. It didn't work.

"She's 15," Jack reminded him.

"David's TOO old for her."

"He's only a year older!" Jack exclaimed.

"A year and a half," Bumlets corrected.

Jack sighed and shook his head, but did not give up. "You know David will take good care of her."

"I don't trust anyone but me to take good care of her," Bumlets said.

"But, you've got to!" Jack exclaimed.

"No, I don't!"Bumlets said, raising his voice and slapping the table. He stood up and hurried a way.

Bumlets crashed through Bliss and David as he stormed towards the door. Bliss and David sat down at the same table as Jack.

"What was that all about?" David asked Jack.  
Jack shook his head his don't-ask-won't-tell way.

Les skipped up to their table just then. "Jack! David!" he called.

"Hey, kid," Jack said.

"Hi, Les," David greeted his younger brother.

"This is Les?" Bliss asked, with a smile. "You didn't tell me he was so young and cute!"

David nodded and swallowed hard. So, Les was the type of boy Bliss liked. Cute and playful looking. Not teenage and adolesent looking.

"Who's this?" Les asked David, his eyebrows high with curiosity.

"Bliss," David choked out- still healling from the sudden let down.

"Oh," Les said, obviously still curios.

"Les," Jack spoke up. "Why don't you go and introduce Bliss to all the newsies."

"Okay!" Les cheerped, happy to do his hero a favor.

"So," Les said as he led Bliss towards the other newsies. "What do you think of my brother?"

Bliss blushed. She didn't really want to admit that she REALLY liked David. "He's a nice guy."

"But do you LIKE him," Les asked.

Bliss blushed again. "What do you mean by LIKE?"

"Are you smitten to him?" Les asked. SMITTEN was a word his brother had said about Jack and Sarah.

Bliss blushed once more. "I mean, Les, he's cute. And he's a real sweet guy. And he's very smart."

"Is that yes?" Les asked. He could tell that David liked Bliss, and if Bliss liked David- Les would be a hero! Imagine, little ole Les responcible for his brother's first girlfriend!

Bliss didn't say anything, but ducked her head to blush once again.

Les smirked triumphantly. She SO liked him.

"So, Davey," Jack said, unable to hide his grin as Les walked away with Bliss. "How was your day?"

"Get to the point, Jack," David said simply

"You like Bliss!" Jack blurted out excitingly.

"She likes Les," David said simply. Why had he fallen for her?

Jack paused. "David?" David looked at Jack. "Listen to yourself."  
"What?" David asked.

"Bliss is 15," Jack infromed him. "Les is 9."

David processed this. "Oh," he said, realizing that there was NO way Bliss liked Les. "Well, that still doesn't mean that she likes me!"

"I know that," Jack said simply. "But, I have a plan. I say, we invite her to dinner at your house tonight- and then we can ask Sarah if she likes you!"

David nodded slowly, thinking over the plan. "Brillant, Jack!" he finally excalimed.

"Thank you, thank you." Jack said, baosting.

"Come on," Les said to Bliss. "Let me intoroduce you to the newsies." Bliss nodded as Les started on the first table. "This is my best friend, Boots. And my best friend, Skittery. And my best friend, Snipshotter." Les paused. "And my best friend, Specs." The two moved to the next table. "And this is Snoddy. He's my best friend. And my best friend, Mush. And Racetrack- He's my best friend."

They moved to the next table. "Pie Eater- my best friend. And my best friend, Dutchy. And Crtuchy. Did I tell you he is my best friend? Because he is! And this is Kid-Blink, my best friend."

He paused and the two moved onto the next table. "And this is Itey. He's my best friend, ya know."

About ten minutes later Les and Bliss had been through meant all the newsies. Les lead her back to the first table and told Snipeshooter, "This is Bliss. Show her all YOUR best friends."

Bliss watched as Les ran over to David and Jack, then she truned her attention to Snipeshooter and his best friend. ("This is Boots, my best friend. And my best friend…" They were ALL his best friends too.)


	3. Why Me

**Hey, guys! I really really really want to say THANK YOU! 'Bumlets and Bliss' is on 2 favorites list and 3 alerts list. Which is awesome. Also, I got a very satisfying review on chapter two. You guys seemed to like Les and Snipeshooter introducing the newsies. Haha. Enjoy chapter three! Review!**

**Chapter 3: Why Me?**

"She likes David!" Les hissed as he sat down at the table with his brother and role model.

"Did she say that?" David asked, putting a hand on Les's arm and turning him to look David in the eye.

"Well," Les said. "She didn't REALLY answer when I asked her." David leaned back again and sighed. "But she said that you're smart and sweet and cute and nice."

"She said I was CUTE!" David exclaimed. Les nodded. "She said I was cute!"  
Jack pondered this new info. "Well, I guess we got our answer then."

"WAIT!" David exclaimed. "I still want to inviter her over for dinner!" Jack and Les looked at each other, laughter shining through their eyes. "So, we can ask Sarah, so we can be sure. And you can come too, Jack."  
Jack and Les laughted at David for a moment. Then agreed. "Okay," Jack asked. "You can ask her anytime."

"Me?" David asked. "Why me?"

"Well, I'm not trying to make her MY girl, now am I?" Jack asked.

"No," David grumbled. "I guess not."

"So, we'll leave it up to you." Jack said.

"But, how do I ask her?" David asked.

"Just be yourself," Jack advised. Lame advice- and even he knew it.

"Okay," David said. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards Bliss. "Can I borrow this girl for a few minutes?" David asked Snipeshooter.

Snipeshooter nodded and skipped in the other direction, laughing.

Bliss truned towards David, smiling, relived to not be listening to that anymore. "Hey," Bliss said.

"Hi," David said, suddenly nervous.

"Is something WRONG?" Bliss asked cocking he head to the left slightly.

"No," David said quickly. "No. I just- I wanted to ask if- Would you-Jack was-"

Bliss stood there, patentianly waiting for David to gather his courage and sound like a half-sane person. "Would you like to join my family," David started out again slowly. "For dinner. Today. I mean, tonight. I mean, this evening." Bliss smiled. "Jack will be there," David added quickly.

Bliss but her lip. "Sure, Davey," she said. "It sounds like fun." David nodded, finally able to breathe now that that was over.

About 5 hours later, Davey tried once again to breathe. Bliss was sitting between Jack and him in his family's small apartment. Bliss was charming his parents left and right.

Dinner was finally over and David got the chance to breathe.

Sarah pulled Jack onto the fire exscape. "Bliss and David like each other!" Sarah exclaimed.

"They do?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said. "Are they dating?"

"No," Jack said. "David likes her, but we weren't sure if she likes him, so we-"

"She so likes him!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Okay," Jack said. "Now how do we-"

"David," Sarah called to her brother as she stuck her head through the window. David truned towards her. "Can you walk Bliss home? Jack's gonna be a few more minutes."  
"Sure," David said, before he realized what he was he did realize what he had gotten himself into, David turned to take it back, but Sarah was already back outside.

"Are you ready to go?" David asked.

"Sure," Bliss said to David. Then, turning to his parents, she said, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Jacbos. It was very nice meeting you two and dinner was lovely."

"You also," Mr. Jacobs said as she shook his hand, and then Mrs. Jacbos hand.

A moment later Bliss and David were alone in the cool, still night air.

She skipped in front of him a few inches, then stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I had a great time tonight," She said simply. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Thanks for coming." He touched the ends of her bangs.

"Your parents are really nice," She commented, turning towards the direction of the lodge house.

"Mmmmm," David muttered.

"And your sister really likes Jack," Bliss added. "And so do your parents."

"And you?" David asked.

"I like Jack," Bliss said, and David's heart fell. "But not the same way Sarah likes Jack." David blew a sigh of relief. "Do you have a girlfriend, Davey?" Bliss asked.

He shook his head. "No."  
"And why not?" Bliss asked, sounding a bit like his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"A cute, manly thing like you doesn't have a girlfriend," Bliss said. "Why not?"

David still didn't say anything. And Bliss stopped squirrming and dancing next to him. "Are you mad at me?"

Dave stopped walking. "Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Well," Bliss started. "This morning you didn't want to sell with me. This afternoon you barley talking to me. And at dinner you didn't say a word to me. And, now I'm trying to understand you and you're making me feel like I'm prying."

David sighed and took his time answering. "I'm not mad at you," he said finally.

"Then why aren't you answering my question?" Bliss asked.

"Okay," David said. "I will. I'm…" He admitted to choose his words carefully. "I'm trying to find the right girl."  
Bliss's heart fell, but her face didn't show it. "Have you found her?" Bliss asked.

David nodded. "I think so."  
"Ask her be your's," Bliss said simply, as if it really were simple.

"But," David argued. "I don't know her very well."

"Get to know her then," Bliss advised, because it was the truth and the simpliest thing David had to do.

"I plan to," David said simply.

"But, I'm sure she likes you," Sarah argued early the next morning in front of the cirriulation office as Davey told Jack and her about the last night.

"I'm telling you, Sarah," David said. "She didn't even care."

"Maybe she's scared to admit it," Jack suggested.

"Yeah," Sarah said, siding with Jack like always. "That HAS to be it."

"We could have Les ask her again," Jack suggested.

David had felt sick to his stomach since last night we he had gotten the impression that Bliss didn't care about him the same way. "No," David argued queitly.

"But you heard what she said the first time," Jack argued.

"No," David said again.

"Hey, Mush?" Bliss asked the newsie with a good body that same morning in front of the cirricualtion office.

"Yeah," Mush replied.

"Who's this girl that Davey likes?" Bliss asked quietly.

"Davey likes a girl?" Mush asked.

"Well, I sure hope it's a girl," Bliss said.

Mush let the last comment slide. "I don't know who it is, but I could find out."

Bliss cleared her throat. "I was- I was just curios." She said lamley.

Mush studied her eyes. "You don't have to lie."

Bliss replaced the fake smile on her face with the pouty look she wanted to display. "He likes some other girl, Mush!"

Mush nodded dimly. "You like him," he said simply.

Bliss nodded. "I do like him."

"I could find out who this girl is," Mush said.

"And then what?" Bliss asked. "I can live life completley jealous of her?"

"No," Mush said. "Then we can put her in a box and send her to Santa Fe."

Bliss sighed with a half smile. "Don't bother, Mush."

"But," Mush said, thinking something wasn't right. "David doesn't know any girls."

"What do you mean?" Bliss asked.

"Well, he might know a few from school, when he used to go. But, he has never spoken about them. And, the only other girls he knows are Sarah, Medda, and you."

Bliss pondered this new information. "I changed my mind," she announced. "Will you find out who he likes?"

Mush smiled. "Why? So you can live life completley jealous of her?"

"No." Bliss said. "So we can put her in a box and send her to Santa Fe."  
Mush smiled. "Okay." He agreed. "I'll tell you this afternoon."

"Thanks, Mush!" Bliss said with a huge smile. She wrapped him in a quick hug before she went to go get her papers.

David watched as Mush and Bliss hugged quickly. He sighed and took off his hat. "I'll see you guys later," He said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sarah called after him. He didn't answer.

About twenty seconds later Bliss apporached Jack and Sarah as they whispered about ways to find out who Bliss did like.

"Hey," Bliss said to them.

"Hi," The two responded together.

"Where's David?" She asked. "I wanted to sell with him today."

Jack looked surprised. "But-" He started to say.

"David just left," Sarah said, cutting Jack off.

"Is he coming back?" Bliss asked.

"I don't-" Sarah started.  
"Not today," Jack said, cutting her off.

"Oh," Bliss said, suddenly feeling even worse than she had before. "All right. Here, Jack." She handed him her papers.

"Aren't you gonna sell?" Jack asked.

"No," Bliss said. "I don't feel very good." Jack and Sarah watched sadly as she walked away, her head down.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey," Mush called to Jack and Sarah three minutes later.

"Where's the fire, Mush?" Sarah asked.

"No fire," Mush said simply. "But, who does David like?"

"Bliss," Jack said. "And that's not the question. The question is: who does Bliss

like?"

"Bliss likes David!" Mush exclaimed.

"She does?" Jack exclaimed.

"She does!" Mush repeated.

"Did she say that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Mush answered. "Why do you think she's so damn unhappy? David told her he likes some other girl!"

"Oh," Jack said. "Well, he really screwed things up."

"Ya think?" Mush asked.

"How do we fix things?" Sarah asked. And Jack Kelly finally didn't have the answer.

"What's wrong?" Bumlets asked Bliss as she began to walk past him in Central Park about an hour later.

Bliss didn't say anything but took a seat next to Bumlets in the dying grass. She silently picked up one of his papers.

"What's wrong?" Bumlets reapeated again.

Bliss sighed and asked, "Who does David like?"

Bumlets wasn't willing to tell his sister that David liked her. What if she liked him to? "I don't know," Bumlets lied.

Bliss sighed, set his paper back on the ground, stood back up, and walked away.

**Oops! Bad news! I'll be out of town next week, so chapter 4 will be posted on either Saturday the 27th or Sunday the 28th. Then, I'll be out of town the week after that. So, chapter 5 will be posted on Saturday the 4th! Sorry guys! I do hate to make all my lovely readers wait.**

**Stay beautiful.**


	4. Bulls, Midnight, Waiting

**I'm back, guys! And, I'm uploading this a day (or so) before I planned, but you still have to wait until NEXT Friday for chapter five!**

**Enjoy and review:**

**Chapter 4: Bulls, Midnight, Waiting**

Bliss truged into the lodge house around 11 o'clock that night. She knew the newsies had been asleep for a hour or so by now. She crept through the lobby silently-

"Bliss?" Someone whispered in the darkness.

Bliss turned towards the direction the voice had come from, and saw- "David?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She had planned on sleeping on the couch as to not disturb the boys in the bunck room.

"I feel asleep waiting up for you!"

"Why were you waiting up for me?" Bliss asked, a pissy tone shining in her voice. "That's a big brother's job!"

"Well," David said slowly. "YOU'RE big brother thinks your mad at him."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bliss said, blowing the comment away. She hung her thrashed coat on a hook near the door.

Someone suddenly knocked harshly on the window outside. Bliss turned around and saw the Bulls. She leaped over the couch. "Don't let them in," She said, her fright shining through her voice.

David crouched next to her. "Why not?" He asked softly, trying not to act paniced- even though he was.

Bliss thought for a moment as the cop continued to knock on the window. "I don't like cops."

David felt her hair softly, gently. "Why not?"

"I don't know," She said harshly.

"Are you sure?" David asked, his bright blue eyes studying her.

"No," She said, ready to cry. But, she didn't cry. Instead, she let her tried, sore, scared body collaspe in a heap on the floor.

David watched her breathe heavily for a moment.

He sat down next to her, as the impatent cop finally gave up and walked away.

David began to rub her back softly. "What's bothering you?" He asked. Bliss sniffled and sighed. "You aren't gonna tell me, are you?" David asked.

Bliss shook her head. "It doesn't matter, David," she said, because it didn't. It didn't matter than she had a hopeless crush on him, and it didn't matter that she was running from the law. "It just doesn't matter," she repeated.

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"I didn't sell today," Bliss infromed him.

"Why not?" David asked, confused. What did that have to do with anything?

"I wanted to sell with YOU," she infromed him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Bliss repeated. "But, you left."

"I'm sorry," David said.

"Is that how it is with you, Dave?" Bliss asked. "Do you get close to people just to turn your back on them?"

"No," David said. "That's not-"

"Because that's how you've been acting," Bliss told him. She was still slumped on the floor.

"I'm sorry," David said again.

"Why do you-" Bliss started. "Nevermind," She said. She stood up. "I'll see you in the morning."

"But-" he started to argue.

"Good night," She said simply, walking up the first stair.

Now it was David's turn to collapse onto the floor.

Bliss was woken up an hour later by David. "What are you doing?" She snapped.

"I just-I just," David stuttered.

Bliss waited impatenitly. "What, Davey?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry," he said finally.

"You all ready said that," Bliss said.

"I know," he said. "But-" he cut himself off. "Is anything bothering you, Bliss?"

She placed a tried hand on his right cheek. "David," she moaned. "Can you just talk to me in the morning?"

"Sure," David said.

She took her hand off his face and turned around. David left a moment later.

Bliss got a late start out of the lodgehouse the next morning.  
She trudged to the cirricualtion office an hour late and spotted David sitting out front.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanted to sell with you," David told her.

She smiled and he walked in with her to buy their day's papers.

That afternoon Mush pulled her aside before she walked into Tibby's.

"I found out who the girl is," Mush informed her.

"Good," Bliss said. "Did you ship her to Santa Fe yet?"

"Well, I was running a little behind on-" he cut himself off. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

"You tell me. Do I want to know?"

"I don't know." Mush told her.

"Okay," She said. "Then don't tell me."

"But, you said you wanted to know!" Mush argued.

"And you just told me that I didn't want to know," Bliss reminded him. "Just, do me a favor, and send her to Santa Fe for me. Okay?"

"But-" Mush began to argue.

"Thank you, Mush," Bliss said, cutting him off.

"Hey," Jack said to Bliss as she entered Tibby's.

"Hi," Bliss said, sitting down in the seat next to him. "David here?"

"I thought he was with you!" Jack told her.

"He was, but he went home to get his hat." Bliss told him.

Jack nodded. "He's not here, though."

Bliss nodded, her lips sacastically pursed in a dissapionted fashion.

"How are things with him?" Jack asked.

"He's fine," Bliss said, wondering why Jack didn't know how his best friend was.

"I meant between YOU and HIM," Jack clarified.

Bliss shrugged. She still liked David, and she was still under the impression that he liked someone else. "It's fine. Why do you ask?"  
"Because," Jack said slowly, knowingly. "I happen to know that around midnight David came into the bunk room to talk to you."

Bliss's face shone red with humilation and embarrasment. "Yeah, well-"

"Has our little Davey-Boy told you anything recently?" Jack asked.

"Like what?" Bliss asked.

Jack shurrged. "Anything."

"He told me Spot Colon was nothing but trouble- but I think Spot's nothing but _very cute_ trouble. He told me-"

"You like Spot?" Jack asked.

"No," Bliss said harshly. "I just think Spot's cute. I like _David_." She didn't know why she felt the need to add the last bit, but she had.

"But David likes-" Jack began.

"I know, I know," Bliss said, cutting him off. "Some other girl."

"He likes-" Jack tried to start again.

"Jack!" Bliss exclaimed, cutting him off. "You don't have to rub it in my face."

"But-"

"It's just," Bliss said. "I can't help but to like David. He's so cute, so sweet, so smart." She sighed and paused. "And last night, when I broke down, I thought- for a moment there- that David might like-" She cut herself off this time.

"You?" Jack asked, hoping she had finally gotten the picture.

"Well-" Bliss started. "Then I remembered that-" She cutt herself off again.

"Remembered what?" Jack asked.

"Jack," Bliss said softly and slowly. "Is she a better girl?"

"Bliss," Jack began. "She-"

"Is Bumlets really mad at me?" Bliss asked suddenly remebering what David had said the night before.

"I don't know." Jack answered.

"Where is he?" Bliss asked. Jack pointed to the other side of the room. "Thanks," Bliss told Jack, standing up to walk over to Bumlets.

"Hey, Bum," Bliss said to her brother.

"Hi," Bumlets said quietly.

"Are you mad at me?" Bliss asked. Bumlets didn't asnwer. "Stop acting like a snob, Bumlets!" She exclaimed.

"Have you been messing around with David?" Bumlets asked quickly, suddenly.

"NO!" Bliss exclaimed. "I'm not a tramp!"

"Do you like him?" Bumlets asked.

She sighed. David was one of Bumlet's close friend, so Bliss figured he had a right to know. "Yes," Bliss answered finally, "I do like him."

Bumlets shook his head in disbleif; Jack was right- again.

"But it doesn't matter!" Bliss exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, because he likes some other girl!"

"He does?" Bumlets asked, he had been under the impression that Davey liked her.

"Yes!" Bliss answered as she burried her face in her hands.

"But, I thought-" Bumlets began to say.

"You know, maybe I should just give up on David," Bliss said with a sigh. "I mean, Kid-Blink is cute, too." She paused. "But he ain't smart like David. Or sweet."

Bumlets looked at his unhappy sister and sighed. As much as he hated the idea of her dating ANYBODY, he hated the idea of her unhappy even more. "Did you talk to David," Bumlets asked. "Maybe this is just a miscommunication."

Bliss shook her head. "If it was a misscomunication, David had enough chances to tell me so."

Bumlets nodded dully. Maybe Bumlets was the one who hadn't understood.

**Stay Beautiful**


	5. 5 Shots

**I'm back! This is a fast, unrealistic cahapter so get ready! Haha. Review please!**

**Chapter 5: 5 Shots**

The next night Medda was having a specail concert for all the newsies- like the Rally they had had back during the strike, but without the speeches.

All the newsies were invited. And Bliss knew there was gonna be about one girl for every 150 or so newsboys. She was excited.

She asked Racetrack to borrow one of his plaid vests and Mush lent her a pair of black cut off, underneath Race's vest she had one on of Blink's old, short-sleeved collared shirts. She looked good.

She showed up to the hall with Skittery, Race, and Mush. She immediately took Itey's offer to buy her a drink. She took the shot quickly, trying not to taste the hard liquior, and thanked Itey with a warm kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, cutie," she said to him. He blushed helplessly.

Then both Race and Skittery bought her a shoot. She gluped them down and thanked them both with a warm kiss on the cheek.

Blink showed up and Bliss bravley bought him a shot. They clicked glasses and chocked down the liquior quickly. Blink asked her to dance and she nodded, agreeing. Blink was so cute and tough. She danced with him for a few minutes before Jack asked her to dance. Five songs passed and suddenley Bliss was dancing with almost 9 boys at once.

Heaven, aye?

David showed up a minute later with Sarah and Jack started dancing with her.

David boldly pulled Bliss out of the group of newsies she was dancing with. "Can I buy you a drink?" He adtimmed to ask over the screaming newsies and loud music.

"What?" she called back.

"A drink?" He repeat.

"Where's Blink?," She asked.

"No." David yelled over the noise. "Can I buy you one?"

"Denton?" She asked. "Here?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her ear close to his mouth. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She shook her head, not understanding and pulled him outside the large front door into the night air. It was quieter out there.  
"What were you trying to say?" Bliss asked.

David suddenly felt shy. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, staring at his feet as he dug his toe into the ground.

Bliss couldn't help herself, she had to hug the curly-haired teenage boy infront of her. She wrapped her arms around her kneck and burried her face in his shoulder..

He hestitated a short moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart a moment later.

"Is that a yes," David asked unsurley.

Bliss nodded.

The two walked inside and bought each other drinks. They clicked the drinks and gulped the shoots quickly.

It was Bliss's fifth shot. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy.

She pressed her hands to her the sides of her forehead; liquor had never quite agreed with her. She began to feel a little light headed in the dark, hot, noisy hall. Before she knew it she was falling into David's arms unconsciously.

David caught Bliss as she fell backwards. He knew she had fainted. Sarah had done that once last summer.

He managed to carry her outside into the cold night air. "Bliss?" He said. "Bliss?" She didn't wake up. He set her against the building. "Bliss?" She still didn't wake up. "Bliss!?" Nothing.

He took off his hat and began to fan her with it. It didn't do much. He gently took her vest off her. He began to fan her again. "Bliss? Bliss!"

It took her five minutes to wake up. "What happened?" She asked, hoarsely.

"You fainted," he answered.

"I was drinking, huh?" She asked. He nodded. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."  
"It's fine," he said, taking her hands away from her face. She peered into his dark blue eyes. "It's okay."

She swallowed hard. He sat down next to her. He put his arm around her. She shrugged it off and stood up.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"What about that girl, Dave?" Bliss asked.

"What girl?" David asked.

"The one you like," Bliss answered. David stood up.

"What are you talking about?" David asked.

"The day we meant, I went to dinner at your house. You walked me home. On the way there, you told me that you had found 'the right girl'. What about HER?" Bliss asked.

David took a step towards her and smiled. "Who did you think that girl was?' She pouted a shrugged. David peered down at her face. "Bliss?"

"Yes?"

"It was you all along, Babe," he told her.

"David!" She exclaimed.

"What?" David asked. Was she MAD at him?  
"Why didn't you tell me!?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I thought you didn't like me!"

Bliss's jaw hung open. "If you had told me, I would have been flirting this whole entire time!"

David smiled. He wrapped her in a hug. She broke away from the hug first. "But, why did you tell me it was someone else?" She asked.

"I didn't mean to give you that impression," David said. "I'm sorry." There was a moment of silence. David still didn't know if she liked him. "Who do you like?" David asked.

Bliss smiled. "Who do you think I like?"

"Give me a hint."  
"Well," Bliss said, replacing her grin with a dreamy look. "He's cute. And sweet."  
"Dutchy?" David guessed. He was definitely the nicest of the newsies.

"No. He's also smart."

"Blink?" WAIT! What was he talking about? Blink didn't know the difference between a novelist and a journalist.

"And a born leader."

David groaned. Why hadn't he seen it before? She liked Jack! "Jack," David said wistfully.

"And curly hair."

"Mush," David said, he was one of the other newsie with curly hair.

Bliss shook her head. She was running out of hints. "He has a family."  
David pondered this information. "But-"

"David," Bliss said. "Should I just spell it out for you?"

David nodded. "It might help."

Bliss poked him playfully in the abs. "You, Davey."  
"Really?"

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed. He wrapped her in another hug and stroked her hair.

"Bliss," he asked a moment later as he continued to hold her.

"Mmmm?" she replied.

"The other night when you kinda…collapsed, what was REALLY bothering you?" David asked.

"You mean, other than the fact that you had ignored me all stikin' day?" She asked.

David rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah."

Bliss remained silent for a moment. She suddenly pulled out of his arms as she remembered what had been bothering her. David followed her to the side of the building. She slumped her self against it as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

She remained silent. She hadn't thought about that for days. He sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Dave," She said, quietly. She paused for a long moment. "Dave," She said again.

"What?" He asked, picking up her hand.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." She said, almost enough times to convince herself.

"Are you sure?" David asked.

Bliss shook her head slowly. "No. I'm not."

"What's bothering you RIGHT NOW?" David asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." Bliss said.

"Okay." David said, putting his arm around her again.

She stood up quickly and sighed. "Will you walk me home, David?"

"Sure. Yeah," David said.

She slipped her hand into his as he began to walk with her in the direction of the Lodge House. He peered down at her face. She looked so scared, so frightened.

A loud noise suddenly erupted from the alley nearby. And she jumped a mile. "What was that, David?" She asked, kinda panting, and holding his hand tighter.

"Probably just a loose cat, or something," he said calmly, even though he didn't feel like it.

"Are you sure?" She asked. She was acting more like a 10 year old than a 15 year old.

"Yeah," David said, hushed.

**For every review, I will eat a pickle. I promise. (ha!)**


	6. In Which Bliss Lies

**4 reviews and 4 pickles later, here's CHAPTER 6! *applause* Haha. Thank you for every single review I totally appercaite it! You have no idea! Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you!**

**Chapter 6: In Which Bliss Lies**

A few moments later they had made their way into the Lodging House. It was unusually quiet and clam with all the newsboys over at Medda's.

Kloppman looked surprised to see them. "Hey, guys," Kloppman said slowly. "And, Bliss, ya got a letter." He handed it to her with a smile.

"Thanks, Klop," She said simply.

She and David sat at one of the tables in the lobby as she opened the letter.

She finally ripped it out of the envelope and her heart and face fell as she read:

_Brooke L. James,_

_We know who you are, what you are doing, and where you are staying._

_You have a price to pay. Didn't you know it would be worse if you ran?_

_We are following you, and will strike at your most vulnerable, lonely moment._

_Don't tell ANYONE about this letter. Or we will do worse than skin you alive._

_Watch your back,  
And your front,_

_Anonymous_

Bliss breath quickened. She tried to stand up and fell into a nervous heap on the floor.

"BLISS!" David cried in surprise. She was clutching the letter in her sweaty hands.

She continued to pant. David picked her up in his arms and, with a nod to a distracted Kloppman, carried her upstairs.

He set her on the first bunk he saw. She remained laying down in the bunk, and he took a seat next to her on the bed. "Bliss?" He saw that she had been crying. He wiped the tears off her hot, sweaty face. She swallowed hard. "What did the letter say?" David asked.

"Nothing!" She said loudly, quickly shoving the paper in her pocket.

"Bliss," David said, quietly, slowly. "Are you…" he paused to choose his words carefully. "Are you in danger?"

She started to really cry, she threw her arms around his neck. "Don't leave me, David," she whispered into his ear.

He kissed her neck in response. "Can I read the letter?" David asked.

Bliss rolled out of the bunk. How many times had she lied to David? About being okay, about if anything was bothering her, about if she was in danger…She sighed. He deserved to read the letter.

"No," She said, simply. "It's personal."

"Okay," David said. At least once a month a newsie got a letter from 'back home' saying that a loved one had died or gotten married or lost a leg of whatever. Maybe Bliss's letter was one of those letters.

She sat back down next to David on the bunk. They looked at each other for a moment. _When in the world is he gonna make the first move? Just kiss me, David, _Bliss thought. She was beginning to get impatient.

_Should I kiss her? What if she doesn't want me to,_ David was beginning to worry.

Bliss sighed. He was never gonna kiss her. So, she would just have to kiss him. She took his face in her right hand and kissed his cheek softly.

He responded by kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled. Her first kiss.

He held her in his arms, kissing her.  
"David," she whispered a few long moments later.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I have to leave," She said. He let her go. "No," She said. "I mean for good. I have to leave tomorrow."

David's jaw dropped. "You are in danger." She looked away. "You lied!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," She said. "Here," she handed him the paper from her pocket. "Read this."

He took the paper; she watched as his blue eyes darted across the paper. _He is so cute._

"Oh. My. God." David said slowly, standing up and letting go of her hand. "Bliss," he said simply.

"I know." She said. "I know."

He read the letter again.

"I have to leave, David," She said. "I have to."

"Where would you go?" David asked.

She shrugged and said the first thing that came to mind. "Massachusetts, I guess."  
"I can't let you go," David said. He pulled her into a hug. "I can't!"

"David," she argued. "It's for the best!"

"But," David said slowly. "I love you."

She placed a sad hand on his cheek. "David," She said, not trying to show how upset she was. "Be rational."

"I AM!" David exclaimed, his temper getting fired up. "Don't you love me?" He was yelling.

"Please don't yell at me," She said, once again on the brink of tears. It killed her to see David mad at her.

"I'm sorry," David said, brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you, David," She said. "You've gotta know that. But," She sighed and paused. "I can't sit around, waiting for them to attack me."  
"We just-" David started. "We just can't leave alone." He paused, letting his plan unfold in front of him. "Yeah. You can sell with Jack and me. We'll just never leave you alone."

"David," she said quietly, shaking her head. "Listen to yourself. It's not worth it. All that inconvenience." She walked over to her bunk and began throwing clothes onto her bunk.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Packing," She said.

"You can't seriously be thinking about leaving!" David said.

"It's not like anybody here NEEDS me," she argued.

"Bumlets needs you," David said. "He said yesterday he can't lose you again." She paused and looked up at him. He walked over to her bunk. "And I need you," He continued. "Cause I love you."

He kissed her lips, deeper than before. "David," She said. "Massachusetts. I have to go."

"No," David said. "I can't let you."  
"You read the letter!" She exclaimed. "They'll skin me alive!"

"I won't let that happen," David said. He put a hand on her chin and tipped her face towards his. "Bliss, I'm serious. I love you. I don't want you to go!" It seemed he couldn't get enough of the phrase.

"What if something happens to me?" Bliss asked.

"I'll…I'll let you go then." David said. "But please, at least try to stay."  
She looked at the helpless boy in front of her. "Okay," She said with a sigh. "But you can't leave me alone. I have to be with Jack at all times."

"Why Jack?" David asked, upset and hurt.

"'Cause you cannot fight, Kid," She said. David rolled his eyes. "And, at the first sight of danger, I take the next train out of here."

"Okay," David said, smiling, happy to have his girl back. He kissed her quickly on the lips.

David rallied up all the newsies in the lobby late that night.

"What's the catch, David?" Itey exclaimed.

"It's late!" Snoddy exclaimed. He wiped his forehead. He needed to sleep. Newspapers don't take a break, and neither do newsies.

"Listen up," David exclaimed over the talking newsies. "This is serious!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jack Kelly yelled over the noise. Everyone shut the hell up.

"This is about Bliss," David said. "She's in serious danger."  
"What?" Mush exclaimed.

"Is this some kinda sick joke!" Racetrack exclaimed.

"I'm serious!" David added. "She got a letter today." He read the letter out loud to the boys.

"Who's it from?" Swifty asked.

"It doesn't say," David answered.

"She said she was gonna leave," David called out to the boys. "She was ready to take the first train out to Massachusetts. I perused her stay."

"GOOD!" Itey exclaimed.

"But, she had a few conditions." David added.

"Conditions," Racetrack Higgins snorted.

"She has to be with Jack ALL TIME. She CANNOT be left alone," David said.

"Okay," Jack said, nodding.

"And she gets to leave at the first sign of violence." David finished.

"Okay," all the newsies chorused.

"Seems fair," Blink said.

"Very fair," Boots added.

"Yeah," Bumlets added, but he was still hurt that his sister hadn't told him.

"And don't tell her I told you!" David exclaimed.

The newsies chorused another, "Okay."

-**For every review I will, ______?-**

**LoveLoveLove-Brooklyn-**


	7. Knives, Guns, and Tears

**This chapter is not as scary as the title, I promise! Also, thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys. It means so much. **

**Okay, this is the final chapter, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Knives, Guns, And Tears**

Bliss woke up at the same time as the newsies the next day. She didn't even have to have Kloppman poke her in the back to wake up.

"Hi, Bliss," Race said as she went to step out of the Lodge House alone. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside. "Why don't you wait for the rest of us?"

She nodded, shrugging. "Okay."

A few moments later she stepped outside. She was surrounded by Blink, Jack, and Racetrack- the 3 'tougher' newsies. A few feet behind Bumlets, Snoddy, and Itey were following them. David meant up with her at the circulation office. He took her in his arms quickly and kissed her on the cheek.

"You told ALL of them, didn't you?" she muttered in his ear.

"I had to!" David exclaimed.

She shot him a disappointed look as she let Jack lead her by the elbow to the circulation desk.

She asked for 50 papes and Jack insisted on paying for them.

"Just because I can't walk down the street alone, doesn't mean I can't pay for my damn papes alone!" She yelled at him. She threw a coin on the table and grabbed her papes.

She stormed off to sit on the ledge of the office. Boots and Snipeshooter took a seat on both sides of me. "Hey, Guys," she said, trying to be oblivious to what they were doing, even though she knew what they were doing.

Snipeshooter got up and minute later and David took his place. She looked at him with hurt, anger, and disappointment shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry," David said. "But I had to."

"If you HAD to jump off a cliff, would you?" She asked. "Even if it meant saving my life?"

He didn't have an answer for that.

About ten minutes later Bliss left with Jack, David, and Blink surrounding her. Snoddy, Itey, and Racetrack were half a block behind them.

Bliss hadn't smiled all day, she only talked when yelling out the headlines or thanking a costumer.

"Bliss, are you-" David started.

"Train workers in South fired!" She screamed, cutting David off again. He closed his eyes in a long blink and sighed slightly. "Thousands leave job without pay!"

David and Jack sold their last pape and Bliss rushed to finished selling hers. They were stuck waiting for Kid-Blink to finish selling his papes. It took almost 15 more minutes.

"All right," Jack said, clapping his hands together. "Let's go to the restaurant."

David and Blink chorused their agreement.

But, Bliss felt Jack would have said 'Tibby's' if all 4 of them weren't afraid that someone was following them.

Itey turned towards to Snoddy and Racetrack as they followed the David, Jack, Blink, and Bliss. "Hey," He whispered to the boys. They turned towards him. "Don't look now. But, those men have been following us for 12 blocks."

"12 blocks!" Racetrack hissed between clenched teeth. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I wasn't sure they were following us!" Itey exclaimed.

Snoddy casually glanced over his shoulder, but he couldn't identify the men Itey was talking about. "Which ones?" Snoddy asked.

"They look about 20 or 23. The one on the right is wearing a bowler hat, like Jake. And the one on the left is wearing a tie but no jacket." Itey answered.

Racetrack glanced over his shoulder and spotted the men almost immediately.

A few seconds later, Snoddy did the same.

"What do we do?" Itey asked, his voice cracking. He wasn't as mellow as the two others.

"Soak 'em," Racetrack said. "Leave it to Snoddy and me. You go tell Jack, David, and Blink that we're dealing with him."

"Okay," Itey said. He took off running to catch up with the rest of them.

Racetrack and Snoddy hid in an alley until the men passed the opening.

Then they dealt with them.

Snoddy and Racetrack walked into Tibby's a good while after the rest of the newsies had shown up.

Bliss immediately got up and gave her seat to Snoddy. Snoddy nodded his thanks and felt his rib cage again. It didn't hurt as bad as it had last year when he broke it but it was definitely bruised.

Racetrack sat down in the chair next to him.

Those two men had put up quite a fight.

But, in the end, Racetrack and Snoddy had knocked both of them out, and sent them to the cops.

Bliss took a napkin off the table and wiped the blood off Snoddy's chin. He gave her a bloody, but toothy grin. She winced at the sight and handed him her half-drank glass of water.

"What happened?" David said to the two boys, asking the question everyone wanted answered.

Bliss didn't have a chair so she stood next to David's. He pulled her into his lap.

Racetrack and Snoddy looked at each other then let the silence gather in the restaurant.

Racetrack slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a large pocket knife. "We took this from them," he said simply.

Bliss was glad she was sitting down. She was sure she would have fallen if she wasn't.

"And this," Snoddy added, pulling a small shot gun out of his own pocket. "We took the bullets out."

Bliss's eye opened wide and she felt tears over flow over them. She distantly felt David's arms close around her waist.

"We knocked them out," Racetrack said. "And took them to the bulls."  
"There, they confessed everything," Snoddy said. "The cops locked them up."  
"They are in separate cells and each has a guard." Racetrack continued.

"The cops said that they are gonna be sent to Santa Fe to a big factory prison in December." Snoddy finished.

"They're not getting out anytime soon." Racetrack added, mostly for Bliss's sake.

Bliss stood up and walked over to the big window that locked out into the busy city. Strange thing was, that city didn't look dark, and dangerous to her anymore. It looked comforting and reassuring.

David walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. "You can stay now," David said.

"Yeah," She said quietly, a faint smile dancing on her lips. "I can stay now."


End file.
